


Last Moments

by Luminarc (Lightcudder)



Category: NASA RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcudder/pseuds/Luminarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a piece written for a competition. I based it on a comment by an astronaut who, when asked what he would do  in the event of being stranded in space and facing suffocation or starvation replied that he would open the hatch; quicker that way.<br/>The competition was to write exactly 165 words on any topic, any issue. This was my entry.</p></blockquote>





	Last Moments

**Last Moments **

 

‘Radio’s out.  Antennae must have been torn off.’

‘There’s still time. They’ll find us.’

‘Do you know where we are?’

‘No. Can’t recognise anything. They’ll be looking though.’

‘What if they don’t?’

‘Don’t?’

‘Find us. What then?’

‘We deal with that when the time comes.’

‘What are our chances?’

‘You should stop talking so much. It wastes energy.’

‘Be honest, Ed.’

‘Okay. The truth? Minimal chance of rescue. The reality is slow starvation.’

‘So… what do we do?’

‘We? I know what I’m going to do. Always have.’

‘What?’

‘I’m  going out. It’s quicker. You can stay if you want.’

‘No. Not alone. Will you... give me a hand? When the time comes? 

‘Of course. I’m going to leave a message. In case... Want to say anything?’

‘No.  You do it. Keep it short though.’

 

_‘Houston. We are going out. Look after our families._ ’ __

 

‘Perfect. No point in waiting now, is there?’

The hatch opened and, embracing, they let themselves drift into space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece written for a competition. I based it on a comment by an astronaut who, when asked what he would do in the event of being stranded in space and facing suffocation or starvation replied that he would open the hatch; quicker that way.  
> The competition was to write exactly 165 words on any topic, any issue. This was my entry.


End file.
